youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Charliaddin: The Return of Jafar
The Return of Jafar is a 1994 American animated film that is a sequel to the 1992 animated film Aladdin. All your favorite characters are back. The film centers on Jafar (Red), the villain from the original film, was trying to gain his revenge against Charliaddin (Charlie), Princess Jasmine (Sasha), Genie (King Gator), Abu (Itchy), Carpet, the Sultan (David) and Iago (now turned against Jafar) and become the ruler of Agrabah. Plot A clan of bandits, led by the incompetent Abis Mal (Carface), return to their hideout, only to have the brunt of their loot taken by Aladdin and Abu. Charliaddin (Charlie) distributes the treasure amongst the poor of Agrabah - with the exception of a jewel flower which Aladdin gives to Jasmine (Sasha). Meanwhile, in the desert, Iago (Killer) manages to dig himself and Jafar's genie lamp out of the sand where they were exiled by the Genie. Jafar (Red) orders Iago to release him, but Iago rebels against Jafar and throws the lamp into a nearby well. He returns to Agrabah, hoping to gain favor with Charliaddin in order to return to the palace. When he encounters Charliaddin, his claim of being a slave under hypnosis does not fare well and is pursued. Charliaddin runs into Abis Mal and his bandits, but is inadvertently rescued by Iago. Charliaddin returns to the palace and jails Iago, promising to allow a fair trial. He and Jasmine are greeted by the Genie (King Gator) who has returned from seeing the world and is content with staying with his friends. At a special dinner held in Charliaddin's honor, the Sultan (David) announces that he wants to make Charliaddin to be his new grand vizier. Trying to draw on the good mood, Charliaddin attempts to persuade the Sultan to forgive Iago, but Iago inadvertently ruins the dinner when Rajah chases him into the room. The Sultan and Jasmine are furious at Charliaddin and Jasmine leaves the room heartbroken that Charliaddin did not trust even her about this. With Iago's help, Jasmine eventually reconciles with Charliaddin. While Abis Mal is washing himself at a well, he finds Jafar's lamp and when it is rubbed, Jafar appears as an abominable genie. Although bound by the laws of obedience, Jafar manipulates his master into wasting his first two wishes, but forms an alliance to the end of exacting revenge upon Charliaddin. The pair travel to Agrabah where Jafar reveals himself to Iago and coerces him into complying with his schemes. The next day, Charliaddin and the Sultan depart to have a discussion about Iago's fate while Jafar confronts the Genie and Abu in the Palace gardens and imprisons them. When Aladdin makes good progress with his discussions with the sultan, he was ambushed by Abis Mal who is supported by Jafar's sorcery. The Sultan is kidnapped and Charliaddin thrown into the raging river. Jafar frames Charliaddin for the alleged murder of the sultan by leaving fake evidence and disguises himself as Jasmine to implicate Charliaddin. Charliaddin is thrown into the dungeon, to be executed by beheading come morning. In the dungeon, Iago chooses to side with Charliaddin's friends by releasing the Genie to save Charliaddin. Once everyone is freed, Aladdin decides to destroy Jafar, which could only occur by destroying his lamp. Jafar and Abis Mal celebrate Charliaddin's death, but Jafar demands to be set free. Abis Mal hesitates, being suspicious of Jafar's motives. Charliaddin attempts to steal the lamp, but is discovered and is blown out of the throne room and into the palace garden by Jafar. Aladdin, Jasmine, the Genie, Abu and Carpet engage Jafar in combat, but even when bound by the rules of the Genie, he easily outmatches them, using his tremendous powers to stop them from obtaining the lamp. His indiscriminate use of power opens a fissure in the ground which is filled with magma. Thoroughly trapped, Charliaddin, Jasmine, the Genie and Abu face certain death when suddenly Iago reappears and grabs the lamp. Jafar blasts him, leaving him for dead, but Iago manages to recover and uses his last ounce of strength to kick the lamp into the magma. The lamp is destroyed, along with Jafar. Iago recovers from his injuries since a genie can't kill. Then, Charliaddin announces to the Sultan that he's not yet ready to become a grand vizier, because he first wants to see the world. Jasmine declares that she'll join him, but Iago objects to this and continues to rant as the film ends. After the credits, Abis Mal, still stuck on a tree branch, suddenly realizes that, with Jafar and the lamp gone, he'll never have his third wish. Cast Charlie Barkin.jpg|Charlie Barkin as Charliaddin|link=Charlie Barkin Sasha.jpg|Sasha as Princess Jasmine|link=Sasha Red 2.jpg|Red as Genie Jafar|link=Red Red.jpg|Red as Jafar|link=Red Itchy 2.jpg|Itchy as Abu|link=Itchy Killer 2.jpg|Killer as Iago|link=Killer King Gator.jpg|King Gator as The Genie|link=King Gator Carface.jpg|Carface as Abis Mal|link=Carface David 2.jpg|David as The Sultan|link=David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) The Magic Carpet.jpg|The Magic Carpet|link=The Magic Carpet Category:All Dogs Go to Heaven Characters